Hidden Secret Village of the Oni/Story
Summary by User:HanXanth Prologue You get a letter from Gary, saying he needs her help. You go to the Land of Stars and meet up with Gary, who has a small child with him. The child is quite surprised that you don't have a horn on your head. You then notice the single horn sticking out of the kid's head and immediately recognize him as an oni. The oni child, Rei/Ryou (令), explains he’s from Oni Village and left to see if it was true that humans don’t have horns. But now he can’t get back home. Gary asks you if you've ever heard of Oni Village, given that you've been to so many other worlds. Unfortunately you've never heard of it. As you consider what to do, Spica and Castor show up. Again, the oni child is surprised they have no horns, and you explain the situation. Castor and Spica feel bad for the oni child, so Spica asks the stars for guidance. They give a hint of a torii gate, which leads you to the Land of the Great Fox Spirit where Koga greets you. You explain the situation to Koga, who has actually heard of Oni Village and knows how to get there. According to the stories, Oni Village was apparently a place where humans and oni used to live together. Chapter 1 Koga leads you to a great torii gate, made of stone and covered in moss. Spica confirms the torii is exactly as the stars had told him. Koga makes sure everyone’s ready, dressed up in oni clothing as a sign of respect. There’s a bright light as the group walks through the gate, and when you come out, you are in a remote village. Rei/Ryou is thrilled to be home and thanks you, then runs off with Gary calling out for him to be careful. Then Gary grabs you and you realize you're being surrounded by other oni. Spica comments on how it doesn’t look like you'll be getting a warm welcome, and Castor agrees. Chapter 2 The oni of the village have surrounded you and your friends, crying out that you're human and claiming you did something to Rei/Ryou. Castor tries to explain, saying you were just bringing the kid back, but the villagers don’t believe him. Koga steps forward, declaring who he is and how this village used to have a loose relationship with his kingdom. He implores them to listen, but the oni want nothing to do with someone who sides with humans. One of the oni steps forward and swings a sickle at you. Castor steps in to block the strike, which makes Pollux appear. Pollux tells the oni to back off, and you try to get Pollux to calm down so he doesn't hurt anyone. The oni back off, and Koga mentions how the village has been cut off from the outside world for many moons, making them fearful that your group is there to invade. Then a voice calls out to you, asking if you're the ones who saved Rei/Ryou. Chapter 3 The oni who came forward to defend you was the village leader, who then leads you to his house. He heard about you from Rei/Ryou and thanks you for bringing him home. However he says you shouldn’t stay long in the village. Spica asks if it’s because you're humans, and the leader says yes. Koga comments on how he had heard the village used to have both oni and humans living together. The leader says that used to be true, but that the humans had grown suspicious of the oni and betrayed them. He goes on to tell the story of how since long ago, the village had been protected by the land god Houkishin, but his power had weakened one year. The rains wouldn’t come and the humans and oni were threatened by starvation. The humans claimed it was because of the power of the oni that Houkishin had visited his wrath upon the village, so the humans abandoned the village. As oni are naturally much stronger and possess unique powers unknown to humans, it was only a matter of time before the community split, according to the leader. The leader bemoans that it would have been better if they’d just up and left, but they left a katana behind. Gary perks up at the mention of a katana. The village leader explains how it’s an evil sword, and was the cause of the village’s misfortune, but the humans had kept it to themselves, hidden away. So the oni cut themselves off from the outside world. Pollux makes a comment about how it’s human nature to eliminate things that are different. The village leader agrees to put you up for the night as thanks for saving the oni child, but that you need to return home in the morning. Chapter 4 Now alone, you discuss the oni’s dislike of humans and wish everyone could just get along. Koga mentions how, although he’s a kitsune, he understands the kindness and warmth of humans. The rest of the group comes together, saying things that warm your heart. You all want to do something about the relation between the village and humans, saying how surely something can come of Rei/Ryou’s meeting of outsiders. However as you don’t fully understand what the situation is, Gary warns that you can't get involved without learning more. So Spica suggests asking someone. You all go outside, and the oni of the village act as if you don’t exist. Curiously, you ask Spica what he plans to do, and he replies that, even when there are things he doesn't know, the stars know. Chapter 5 At Castor's request, Pollux changes back to Castor. Castor explains that he wants to do whatever he can to help, and Spica comments on how the stars, humans, and oni are all living things that should be able to get along with each other. The stars respond to Spica, saying ‘If you pray, you will be filled’. As Spica ponders what it means, an oni kid mentions how his crystal is pretty. His friend panics, warning him about talking to humans. Spica calls them over and explains to you how these children are an example of how there are others in the village who may be curious about humans, and that there’s always a chance that they’ll approach. You think that the children speaking with Spica have opened there hearts to humans, just a little bit. Chapter 6 The next morning, you are awoken by a loud metal *clang* from outside. You go to see what’s going on and find the others are also awake. A group of oni are gathered in a field holding hoes, looking at stones in the ground and bemoaning the fact that their crops won’t grow. They fear the village will starve, and wonder what the land god is doing. The oni shout and strike at the large rocks with their hoes. Curious, you approach to ask what the problem is and the others follow, but suddenly a crack opens in the ground, causing you to lose your balance and forcing Gary to catch you. You comment on how this phenomenon surely isn't natural. Gary mentions how things have dried up, and Castor points out more crevices in other fields. Spica asks Koga if this could be a result of the wrath of the god, and Koga agrees that it could be something like that. The oni then jump onto blaming your group, saying it’s because of you that the land has dried up. The oni get riled up and go to strike Gary, but Gary stops the blow and glares them into silence. He berates them, forcing the oni to back off, and Gary asks what the heck is going on. The oni admit that everyone’s anxious because this is just like the time before when Houkishin’s power weakened and there was no rain, so the village starved. Koga says it’s also influencing the minds of the oni. Castor comments on how everyone will starve at this rate. You ask Koga if he can bring the rain, and Koga says if he was in his own land, it wouldn’t be a problem, but the power of Houkishin is too strong here so he can’t do it. As they contemplate what to do, you hear a voice: “A torii gate connected to the vastness of space…how interesting. Yes…I feel a gravity in the air. Let us focus our minds.” You recognize the voice and turn to watch the two figures approaching. Chapter 7 Roie and Byakuyo arrive at the village of the oni. While you are surprised to see them, Koga remarks that he was actually the one that called them. At Koga’s request, Roie looked through any records about the village in his country. He remarks that recently, there has been a marked growth in records about oni. Koga believes this is because the power of their protective god, Houkishin, is weakening, and it’s why Rei was able to come through to the other side, the barrier concealing the village having become thin. Roie was able to find some information about a previous drought in the village, and mentions of a sword. Gary thinks that the sword Roie found out about and the one mentioned to you by the village leader may be the same. Roie’s records say the sword is called Tenkimaru. Byakuyo mentions that power exists within the sword: the thoughts of the swordsmith who made it, and the thoughts of those who have wielded it, and that in all likelihood, that sword exudes some kind of influence over the village. You remark how you heard from the village leader that the sword is cursed and brings misfortune to the village. Byakuyo pats you on the head and says that’s even more of a reason to help. That if the sword is cursed, he feels sorry for it. Roie then puts in that the records relating to the sword said “there is a likelihood of unusual incidents”. Koga comments on how that must mean there is a connection between the sword and the natural disasters in the village. You think to yourself that if that proves to be the case, you may be able to save the oni and their village. Feeling a small glimmer of hope, you propose going to find the sword. Everyone agrees, and Roie says the records from his country detailed where the sword should be. And so you set off to locate Tenkimaru. Chapter 8 You come to a small cavern outside the village, where the sword Tenkimaru is supposed to be. In the back of the cavern, you find an old, small shrine, and stuck in the ground in front of it, handle to the sky, is a sword. You ask if that sword is Tenkimaru, and Byakuyo is certain of it. The sword is old, showing signs of age and wear, yet it is somehow beautiful. You feel a strange, warm sensation emanating from the sword, and Gary feels it too, as if the sword has been protecting these grounds for a long time. As you approach the sword, a group of oni appear, shouting at you to back off. They claim the sword is a danger to the village and think you intend to use it on them. However, you don’t believe the sword to be cursed, as it stands in silence. Thankfully Byakuyo steps in, telling the oni off and asking how if the sword really was the cause of their problems, why had they never seriously looked for it. He continues, saying he feels there’s nothing ‘cursed’ about this sword, but that instead it feels warm. He keeps going, saying the oni shouldn’t keep looking for something to blame for their problems and take care of things themselves. This shuts the oni up. Koga agrees, saying the energy from the sword is weak, but it’s pure protective energy. The weakness of the sword, and the instability of the protector god, are potentially the cause of the unusual incidents in the village. Byakuyo then says you should all give your energy to the sword to strengthen it and restore its protective abilities. Although the others feel some hesitancy, Spica quietly voices how he wants to do anything to help, and Castor agrees. You as well want to try and help. The oni call out to you, asking what you’ll do if this backfires and the village perishes. Roie comments that if you don’t try to do something, nothing will change and the village will continue on a downward spiral. No one is in the wrong in your mind, and you feel a pain in your chest, but Gary places his hand over yours as he looks at the oni, trying to convince them. Then the village leader appears, and asks you to try. While the other oni are initially against this, the leader calms them down, agreeing with what you’ve all said and again asking you to try. One by one, you all place your hands on the sword and pray as one, asking for the village and the oni to be protected. As your prayers are made, the sword begins to glow. Chapter 9 You feel a warmth and gentleness spread into your hands from the light of the sword. Having done everything you could, you return to the village, unsure if you were able to make a difference, but praying you had. As you send your prayer heavenward, you look up to the sky. From the clouds, a single drop falls. Then another and another until a great rain starts to fall on the dried earth. The oni are ecstatic, praising their protector god. Byakuyo comments on how the rain is beautiful. The others agree, though Castor comments on how he couldn’t do much and Byakuyo berates him, telling him to have more faith in himself. Spica remembers what the stars told him, ‘if you pray, you will be filled,’ and Roie says he didn’t actually think it would start to rain, and that it’s the start of a new entry in the records of the oni village. As the oni look up in amazement at the rain, you think to yourself how someday, the feelings of the people who had left the sword for the oni would surely someday get across. The rain continues to fall and you listen to the sound, smiling with your friends. Epilogue With the rain steadily falling on the oni village, you go to talk with the village leader. Koga tells him how the sword Tenkimaru was full of the kindness and warmth. He hazards a guess that the sword now contains their thoughts and feelings, as well as those of the humans who had left it behind. The village leader reiterates how they’d all thought the humans were good-for-nothing traitors, but now he isn’t sure. He decides the first thing to do is examine the sword further, and Koga agrees. You think to yourself that it will be difficult at first, but you’d like it if this incident could lessen the distance between humans and oni. Times passes inside the house, and when you leave the village elder, you can hear the lively voices of the oni. Curious, you approach the crowd and see the oni drinking sake together in thanks for the blessing of rain. Spotting you and your group, their faces stiffen. After a moment of silence, one of the oni says they heard that it was because of you and your group that the rain began to fall. He’s blunt, but invites to join them for sake and snacks. Byakuyo says one step at a time, and you notice how the oni are much more relaxed than when you had first arrived in the village. As night descends, you spend your time drinking and making merry with the oni, and the rain continues to quietly fall. Roie spends his time learning about the politics and structure of the village, asking plenty of questions. Spica shows his crystal to the oni children, saying it will show them anything they want. Meanwhile, you hear Byakuyo encouraging Castor, and you notice Castor’s face is quite red. Concerned, you ask if he’s alright, and Byakuyo comments he may have drunk too much. As Byakuyo places his hand on Castor’s shoulder, Pollux switches out, concerned for Castor, and tells Byakuyo to knock it off. Byakuyo seems unfazed, commenting on how he gives off a completely different impression when he’s drunk. Koga munches on daifuku. As you look at everyone enjoying themselves, you notice Gary. He comments on how nice the rain is, and you see Rei asleep on his lap with Gary gently stroking his head. He doesn’t think the oni actually like hating humans, and he’s sure that in time, words and actions will change how they feel. You believe so as well, as the oni and humans enjoy themselves in the cool rain. As you close your eyes, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the earth, you feel in your heart that there will come a day in the future when everyone can coexist in harmony. END Category:Event Story Category:The Hidden Secret Village of the Oni